


I Can Do You Better

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Disaster Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Sexual Inexperience, dumb boys, naked photos, underneogtiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Prompt: "Does she touch you as good as I do?"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	I Can Do You Better

**Author's Note:**

> First smut for Reddie... this is not how you have this type of sex for the first time. Please take care of yourselves. Lemme know if you like it   
> xx  
> T

So Eddie has a little girlfriend named Myra. Eddie still goes home for breaks, though he has more freedom. So he met Richie as his roommate his freshman year (it’s sophomore year) and they’re rooming together again. It’s like they’ve been best friends their whole life.

It’s no secret Richie has a huge crush on Eddie. And is jealous as fuck of Myra and everyone knows why. Myra can’t hang out with the losers anymore because Richie almost lost his mind. 

So Richie had hooked up with some girl- we love one bi Richie- and she’s leaving as Eddie’s coming in and Richie kisses her goodbye and Eddie is like oh we go around fucking girls now. And Richie is so crude and douche baggy about it, and he really likes Camille, he does, but he just tells Eddie about how good it is and how responsive she is and asks Eddie if he treats Myra like that and if she rides like a porn star.

But Eddie’s never had sex with Myra until now. 

Because everything with Richie is a game and a competition and Eddie likes him so much really a lot, he asks for advice because it does not go well. 

Myra doesn’t even come when he’s inside of her, which doesn’t always happen and is fine, but, he wants her to feel good. He wants to be good at sex. 

Richie is definitely good at sex. Like he has a lot of it. Eddie looks up to him. He just wants to be like his friend, alright? 

So he spills he’d been a virgin and it was terrible and Richie is like oh fuck yes here we go bb. 

Let’s go balls to the wall here and Richie talks about girls pleasure first, and Eddie’s listening but it’s not doing anything for him. Then Richie starts talking about ways for him to last, and how to keep it tight around him and feel her love and squirm, and hold to hold the base of his dick or roll his balls and he’s close to Eddie’s ear and he’s panting and Eddie’s getting hard in his pants and Richie's breathing on his neck goddammit and his phone rings just as Richie moves his hand to Eddie’s thigh. 

So Eddie has sex with Myra and it’s good and so he tells Richie because he’s excited. And Richie acts excited too, and tells him of his latest conquest and how a girl had gushed on his face. This of course was advanced for Eddie, but he listened to the story eagerly just the same. 

So they go back and forth with the conquests and they’re flirting and making the other hard and shit slyly touching thighs and chests etc. 

But anyway it all changes when Richie’s hookup is a guy. And Richie’s talking about how hot it was to gag on his dick and how he still can do that swirly thing with his tongue and all his masturbation practice paid off. 

Eddie’s hard almost right away and Richie’s crowding him against the corner of the bed. 

“Like, if you’re licking a lollipop counter clockwise,” he’s trying to swirl his tongue in the air. He groans, 

“It’s not working. Here,” he pushes Eddie back towards the wall and reaches for his waist, 

“Wait what?”

“I was gonna show you.”

“How to give a blow job?” 

Richie shrugs, 

“I guess so. “

Eddie stares him down, 

“Well do it then.” 

Richie’s eyes narrow and he unclips Eddie’s belt and yanks down his pants and underwear. 

His dick was pink and wet at the tip and Richie went straight for nipping at his thighs and Eddie whines. He’s so worked up, and it never feels like this with Myra. Even with all of the wild things they’ve been doing lately. 

Richie licks a line down Eddie’s pubes. He wraps one large hand around Eddie’s hip and props himself up on his elbow so he can wrap his other hand around Eddie’s dick. He goes to work. 

He licks around the head of his dick and sucks down until he’s gagging. He yanks Eddie’s hands up to his hair and soon Eddie’s rolling his hips up and fucking Richie’s mouth and Richie is grinding on the bed. 

“How you doing baby?” Richie asks, jerking Eddie off tightly. 

“Good. It’s good.”

“Tell me more baby. It’s good? Huh? That’s all? What do you want baby?” 

He slurps down Eddie’s dick and spreads his legs wider. He uses a slightly damp finger to rub a circle around Eddie’s hole. Eddie moaned loudly. 

“Tell me.” 

“I want you to suck my cock. I want to come on your face, I want you to finger me.” 

“You ever done that babe?” 

Eddie shakes his head and bites his lip. Richie groans against his leg. So Richie keeps on going and sucking and soon Eddie’s getting close and desperate and Richie is getting clingy and bossy. 

“Aw, tell me what you want sweetie.”

“ I, huh, wanna come.”

Richie hums around the head of his cock and then pops off smiling, 

“I don’t know If you do, you don’t sound desperate enough yet.” 

Eddie’s breath hitches, 

“What do you mean?”

Richie shoves his fingers in Eddie’s mouth and Eddie sucks on them, wetting them. Richie slides his fingers out and lets his middle finger slip inside Eddie.

“Oh shit.”

“There we go. Just wait until I rub you raw. Come on babe, lemme hear you? Or are you only loud for her? Can she make you feel better than me? Does she suck your cock better than I can?”

Eddie squirms and shakes his head as Richie slips another finger in. It burns slightly and Richie quickly angles his fingers so he can hit his prostate. Eddie keens, 

“No, she doesn’t, she’s never,”

This is perfect. Richie suckles the head and licks into the slit, 

“Aw my poor baby, you’ve never got your little cock sucked? My poor baby. Never gotten your little hole fucked either, huh kitten?” 

Eddie bucks his hips and Richie rubs his prostate and Eddie starts shaking, 

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna,”

Richie grips the base of his cock, 

“You’re going to ask. And if I think you mean it then you can come.”

“Oh god. Okay, what? What?”

“Say Richie,” 

“Richie,” he whines as he licks at his leaking cock. 

“Good boy,” he purrs. “Thank you for fucking me,”

“Th- thank you for fucking me,” Richie’s still teasing him. 

“May I please come?”

“May I please come?” Eddie whines. His entire chest is red and his abs are clenching and there’s tiny bruises on his thighs and he’s so tight and Richie can’t stop spitting on his hole and there’s pre come everywhere and Richie remembers what Eddie had said earlier and turns back to lift his face up and sit back on his heels,

“Come on.”

Eddie’s eyes are wide, 

“Come on my face. Please.” 

Richie grips his thighs tightly and Eddie jacks off quickly and with a whine, he paints Richie’s face with cum. Richie, who’d thankfully had the thought to take his glasses off, blinks his eyes open looking dazed. 

“Holy shit can I, take a picture of you?”

“Of me?” Richie asks. 

“Yes, you look so fucking sexy covered in my come.” 

Richie licks up a swipe of cum on the edge of his lip, 

“Yeah that’s fine.” 

Eddie takes his picture and helps him clean up and gets Richie off his knees. He doesn’t even realize that he hasn’t gotten off until he sees the huge wet spot on Richie’s kakis. He figures it’s time to return the favor.


End file.
